User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! That is all. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! ABOUT SIM REQUESTS (UPDATE 1/6/12): Sorry, but I'm officially no longer doing Sim requests. I've long since stopped playing MySims, and I've frankly little motivation to do anymore requests. My deepest condolences. You can try asking somebody else on the Wiki that has MySims PC. ---- Bulbapedia GET OFF THE PONE, DOG! Hey.. I still haven't gotten my sim request and its been like 3 months so can you get it soon? You. You like inFamous. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE InvaderKae 19:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oops I'm so, so sorry. Goth Girl G~ yes, exactly the same with renee's (hair and color) and just small smile with no lipstick Oh yeah! FLASH4WRD It's Ok }} What's cookin', good lookin'? The GOTY edition. Btw, I SOOOOOOOOO LUV UNCHARTED! }} }} }} Well, anytime is alright. Figured all your time during the week would be consumed with the PlayStation. But, honestly, it ain't like I'm asking you to get a game (which you don't bother to do, as well). It's really easy to find the series. I'd ever link you to the first 10 episodes.}} Yes, you don't seem to be. However, you like Death Note, Fallout, PlayStation 3 in general... all stuff you had to try at one point first, right?}} Team Peeta Starbucks Tastiness Are you, are you coming to the tree? }} Just... try it. I haven't started reading. I'll try to tonight. EDIT: I liked the ending, in all honesty. They should've gone in more detail with all the other characters in the epilogue. However, I'm happy Katniss and Peeta were a couple and not Katniss and Gale.}} hello blankyxp my name is morgan and i was just wondering why when tried to sign up (i love my sims especially yuki,blaine and leaf) it says that it wasnt possible at the time and i was curious why sorry if this is awkward kind regards, morgan Your Talk Page Butterscotch and Snickerdoodles No, not yet. Though, I want to play with you on UC2 Multiplayer. Have you gotten UC3 yet? EDIT: Account created. TheDashboardCity.}} Music sounds better with U, because msic just looks wrong. The shine of it has caught my eye. I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart. }} Yeah, keep to your own section. Love, Holli~ Cascade }} Aww man, that sucks }} I really wish your talk page wasn't so busy right now... Not to mention, my favorite villian is Harry Flynn. Personally, I prefer UC2 villians over UC, I just with they gave Draza a more important role. I can't believe you just called me empress. }} }} Help Hey }} Sim Request Hi BLANKY XP, I'm a new meber and I'm Joni :j, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE can you make me my sim on your game Eyes and Mouth: like Travis Hairstyle and Color: Renee's in brown Skin Color: tan Outfit Description: like HIKARI's Face Tattoos: Nothing Accessories: Nothing Background: Transparent Uhm BLANKY XP, I have forgotten you to say "Please sent it to me" (Joni :j) -> :j User:Joni :j Hi BLANKY XP, sorry the link is wrong. Joni :j Here is the right Link User:Joni :j Word Bubble Help }} Hey Blanky, you looks tight! Wait wut. We wish you a Merry Christmas }} Epic Rap Battles of History ). You got to get it. In terms of gameplay, it's the best in the series. In terms of story, meh... both this and UC2 are pretty much the same in epicness. However, UC3 is probably my favorite game because of the amazing gameplay. It's just... awesome.}} }} My Toxic Sim :Toxicmeister- King of the Toxics :Hi Blanky I just need you to remake my sim :Eyes: Edwin`s :Hairstyle and Color: Like Chaz except orange :Skin Color: white :Mouth: Like Makoto`s :Outfit Description: camouflage with orange shorts :Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: none :Background: Forest : :Eyes: beebee's eyes :Hairstyle and Color:' i want dj candy's hairstyle in blonde' :Skin Color: tan :Mouth: bunny mouth :Outfit Description: i want that outfit in that picture over there please. ' :'Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: can u put hoop earings or no?? lol if not then none please :] :Background: i want to be standing by shirley :Thanx! and i would rlly like it if u could answer this question: How do i become best friends with a sim?? :bye! :Elite Brownies~ hiya blanky can i have a sim request please eyes: gordon's hair + colour: your hair but brown skin: tan mouth: derek's outfit: a red samurai bob one no tattoos or accesories please background:forest thanks oh alright i guess..thx anyways >....< We Will Fall Together Blanky are you aware that the greeting message has been changed. 23:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi BLANKY XP, I'm a new meber and I'm littlemisssunshine104 PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE can you make me my sim on your game if soo.... Eyes and Mouth: like Carmie Hairstyle and Color: blonde like ^^ Skin Color: tan Outfit Description: like Natalie Face Tattoos: Nothing Accessories: Nothing Background: wear you make the person in the changing booth? if so ty and send it to here Littlemisssunshine104 http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Littlemisssunshine104 The Disappearance of My Title ---- --Limited2gal 22:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC)}} Would you mind deleting all my blogs and possibly all my posts? Thanks. ~Midnightblue05 That's fine. I'd rather not have any trace of me on the Wiki. I don't think I need to go into detail. ~Midnightblue05 Hi...so I heard that you make the sims of people? If that's not true...sorry..it's just that Jeffrey told me that on the 'Welcome 2 My Sims Wiki" message. If it is true then I'd like my character to have straight brown hair(y'know, the one with one bang covering one eye?),with green eyes and a little smiling mouth. I guess kinds like yours... And my clothes would be a blue and white dress! :3 Tank yuu! Sorry Hi! Hi blanky. So im new to here and I saw this thing on the main page about ads! I was wondering If i could publish my stories there that im working on. My stories are The Return of Morcubus! Ive posted them as blogs. and also, how do you make those things that other people have on your talk page, that have a little picture and a speech bubble next to them? Thanks! HarleyHarleyQ357 19:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) } |text = } }} Hey, Blanky. Sorry to bother you, but theres been many recent occurences of vandilism and spamming by an AU. The AU is hitting lots of local wikis, such as mine, Prince's, Pikmin's, MSF, and more. I wanted to warn you that he/she may hit here once again. The AU also found a way to hack his way out of being banned. I know you can't do much, but could Prince, DJ, and I speak to you about this problem? Thanks for your time. -RedVelvetCupquake Vandalism Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! Reviewportal77 03:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) My Life is Laggy (sorry if my text looks like an eyesore, its hard to read when its normal). Late reply, i know... My favorite computer died last Friday. And i had to use my iPhone, which can't make wordbubbles or scripts that aren't smilies. And when i was on the Mac it slipped my mind, beause i was so sad about the computer dying... i thought i had lost all my MySims files (besides Wii), and MSP was still in the disc-drive... But miraculously, the PC fixed itself last nite and it works perfectly again! . And thank you again; the tutorial was PERFECT for me! And i made some crazy towns. I didn't find you annoying at all. Maybe i'm crazy, but I think it's funny when peeps here talk that way. ---- --Limited2gal 4:47 PM, February 16, 2012 (EST)}} I'm soo excited!}} But what I want to know is...how do you publish a show? I want to create one. Can you help? My talk page is http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Summer94 if you want to contact me. Thank you so much!}} I needed help. :/ Help me out, please. Who has the Perplexing Paw in MySims Kingdom (Nintendo DS) so I can complete the game... Yeah, um... I love Toonami. Thanks. As your reward. Enjoy and stay cool. Lego )}} I just came to say jello! }} }} Mission: Create Some MySims Essence User Boxes Completed! }} Legend... click. I need your help, Quick! }} }} }} Creamed corn Bunny rabbits are only eating your fridge because they are. Surprise! By the way, idk if I'm 2 late 2 ask this if you already started school, but wanna Brawl, sometime? }} The miracle never happen. }} }} Hi. I'm Icecream. I just wanna ask you a question. How do I get my userpage to look as epic as yours? Icecream18 (talk) 00:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. Here be mah request: Color: I'll have black,please. Border color: Teal Writning: Viner Hand ITC Thanks, Blankeh! Icecream18 (talk) 21:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um, about da old thing, i thought u meant da text style. I want da text to say "Welcome to da page of Icecream. Um, hello. You can leave now" Icecream18 (talk) 01:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) This is a TORNADO EMERGANCY situation Yes, I found that out right after I published da message. I'll have red text. Icecream18 (talk) 13:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Omigosh Thank you! Icecream18 (talk) 14:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Please, Unicorn! Eat tacos with me! Hurricane Sandy }} Haha I don't have a pantry!